joanna_wyldefandomcom-20200214-history
Em
Em is the Reaper's princess. She has been saving for her own bike since she was 6. Since her father is the charter president, she is treated like a little sister or a niece by everyone. She's the "good girl". Em is still a virgin at the lofty age of 22 because no one will touch her; Picnic has made sure of that. It's clear she has a thing for Painter, though. As part of her "get away from Dad and get laid" scheme, she did a semester of college in Seattle and had a Chinese roommate. Despite all that, Em adores her father (and he adores her back). She's definitely a Daddy's girl. Picnic loves her to death and he treats her like a child. Em is not the defiant-type so she often does what he asks. After the kidnapping though, she becomes withdrawn and uncommunicative which worries Picnic a great deal since it isn't her. She is part of Marie's "welcoming committee" and the infamous "ladies night" (RP) where she confesses she hates the Line. But she is also Marie's lifeline when Marie is staying at the Armory and can't get anything for Bagger's funeral. Along with Maggs, she organizes Horse and Marie's engagement party. She is also part of Sophie's welcoming committee. She introduces Sophie to Picnic at Sophie's first Reapers party and tries to protect Sophie as much as possible. Later in ''Reaper's Legacy'', Em, Sophie, and Kimber go to Spokane, WA so she can meet Liam, a guy she has been talking to online and on the phone for a couple of months. She's hoping to "punch her v-card" with him. When the encounter becomes a kidnapping, Em is the protector for Sophie and uses the things she has learned to save them both. Through the kidnapping, Em shines. She makes Hunter who is then forced to chase after her. She refuses to divulge Club secrets she shouldn't know, and she hatches the plan to get her and Sophie to safety. But, she also protects Hunter and Skid from the Reapers, setting up a conflict between her head and her heart. Hunter's treatment of her during and after the kidnapping prevent Em from giving up on him entirely. This opens the door for Kit to force a meet (though it didn't quite give Em the closure I think Kit meant it to). Em is proficient at a number of things including picking pockets and shooting. She shows off her prowess in Reaper's Legacy and again in Devil's Game when she picks Hunter's pocket twice and then later when she calmly handles the sniper and promises Hunter to never shoot him by accident. She is a tenacious fighter. She also has good situational awareness and her mother's ability to defuse a situation, knowing how to read people and effect a positive outcome. Em proves over and over how strong she is and how she can be relied upon by others, one of the reasons Picnic wanted her with a Reaper and also why Hunter calls her the best old lady ever. Clear headed under fire (literally), determined, and steadfast, she even earns some small measure of approval from Burke .The only time Em isn't the super proficient old lady type is when she gets reeled in by Hunter online. She also has some small, endearing qualities. For instance, she is not a fan of Dr. Seuss. Weed knocks her on her ass. She likes Victoria's Secret. She is applying to an aesthetician program in Portland. In Reaper's Stand, she is a little more than 3 months pregnant with her and Hunter's first child. Just before the hit on the Cartel, she almost dies because it is an ectopic pregnancy and her fallopian tube bursts. The baby was a girl and both Em and Hunter mourn her loss. Em and Hunter are the main characters in Devil's Game. 'Vital Statistics' Full Name: Emmy Lou Hayes Other Names: Emmy Lou Who, Emmy, Princess Emmy Age/Birthday: '''22 (DG), age 14 when book opens (8 years ago & freshman in high school) '''Description: 5'7", slender, shy smile with ice blue eyes Identifying Marks: '''"tramp stamp" of Chinese character surrounded by wings that was supposed to mean Forever but actually means squirrel; knife wound in torso about 3″ long, not even ½″ deep (courtesy of Toke); shot in the thigh by Skid '''Relationships ' ' 'Professional Life' Has worked at a salon doing nails Places Lived Coeur d'Alene Portland, OR Vehicle/s MC Information Club Name: '''Devil's Jacks MC '''Role at Club: '''Property of Hunter '''Born into MC?: '''Yes, Reapers MC, still under their protection '''Story behind road name: Books Reaper's Property Reaper's Legacy Devil's Game Reaper's Stand Sugar and Spice Reaper's Fall Reaper's Fire Notable Quotes Category:Character